base327fandomcom-20200213-history
Rico
Rico is a member of Red Squadron and is stationed at Base 327. He is by far one of the most immature and dumbest clones at the base and has gotten the base into some problems, such as not deactivating thermal detonators that have been disguised as candy. Rico has also started the habit of calling ARF, Arfy. Personality 'Timid: '''Rico is very timid and is afraid of scary movies, including but not limited to the Massacre and The Dark Trooper, and the dark. '''Immaturity: '''Rico has a childish side to him as he loves to dress up on Halloween, get presents on Christmas, and wants to see Santa. He also tells out-aged jokes, treats to his stuff doll, and loves many childish things. '''Careless: '''Rico often makes huge mistakes, like shooting a locked missile, and forgetting to deactivate charged thermal detonators. Appearance Rico is a LEGO recon trooper. Christmas at Base 327 In this episode, he asks Santa for an assault tank. Merry Christmas He's in the background. New Years at Base 327 He gets his asault tank. The New Guy He is in the chorus during the Base 327 anthem, and is in the shooting gallery. It also shows what happened to his assault tank (forgot to unlock the missle tube when he fired one). Red Squadron Goes Shopping In this episode, Rico goes shopping with Red Squadron for food that the cook needs. He is in charge of the cheese, but instead of picking the most obvious choices (Mozzerella, Cheddar, Monterey, etc.) he says "WOW. Look at all the kinds. There's Cheddar, Swiss, Mozzerella, Provolone, Parmesan, Ricotta, Roquerfort, (some unkown cheese), Gorgonzola, Gruyere, Taleggio, Camembert, Goat Cheese, Cream Cheeese, Blue Cheese, Purple Cheese..." He is still rattling off cheeses when Fox tells him that it's time to go, so he just grabs a random cheese. Happy Halloween Rico dresses up as "Indiana Clones". Walking In Walking, he teaches Fox how to walk. He then tries to teach the Commander how to walk (unsuccessfull) and then says "I'm going to teach the other clones how to do this!" Chrismas at Base 327 2 In this episode, he has to put up the outside decorations with Red. He then swings the ladder while Red puts up the decorations, causing Red to fall. It is then unknown how the decorations got put up if he was unconsious until Santa came. We can only assume that Rico did it himself. New Recruits In this episode, Rico talks about his meeting with the new recruits (ARF, Bomber, Bomby, and O'Brien). The Base 327 Valentine's Day Extrav-O-Ganza!!! Rico attends the Commander's Valentine's Day party and dances a lot. Red Squadron Saves Easter In Red Squadron Saves Easter, Bomby and Bomber misplace the candy for thermal detonators. Rico then has to save the base with Red Squadron. He struggles to get the bomb out of the Excited Clone's hand, resorting him to hit him with a shovel and cause a lightsaber duel. Later, when Red gets the bomb out of the Excited Clone's hand, Rico was supposed to shut off the bombs and put them in the storage room. He forgot to shut off the bombs, and the base blows up. Red Squadron Goes to the Movies Rico goes to see "The Dark Trooper" with Red and Fox. Even thought he was so excited, ironically he became scared the moment the movie started. Later, when they come out, the head toward the base, which caught on fire during the movie. Arf Trooper Rico accidentally calls Arf, Arfy. Luckily the Commander backs Arf out of shooting him by sending him to Obedience School. Put your armor back on. This is gross, Rico takes of his armor and made Fox grossed out. Red Squadron's Very-Not-Scary Halloween Rico goes trick-or-treating, and rents a bunch of horror movies on the way back from Base 405. (ironically ones that he's scared of) Happy Thanksgiving Rico is thankful for a lot of things. Bomby and Bomber Save the Day.wmv Rico comments on Bomby and Bomber's video saying, "Well, uh, I mean, uh, it was o''kay... Rico Tells Fox a Joke Rico tries to tell Fox a joke, but Fox doesn't think it's funny. Captain Norris Rico reads facts about Captain Norris, and Fox gets beat up by him. Rico helps him after Captain Norris leaves. Base 327 and the Dark Halloween His only major role is shouting at Fox "I'm scared of the dark!" And telling a toast story ("And then he realized he didn't have any jam!") when they were suppost to tell ghost storys. Christmas at Base 327 3 Rico attempts to see Santa, but Bomby and Bomber pull a prank, saying "Did you know that Santa EATS little kids who come out of bed"?. Rico still wants to see Santa and says "Well I'm just gonna have to make SURE I don't get caught!". Later, Rico sees Santa, but is caught by Fox and the New Guy. They then are caught by Santa, but Santa forgives them and makes them go back to bed. Later, during Christmas, Rico walks outside with Red and shouts "MY ASSAULT TANK!!!" Red then says "Uh, Rico, you realize that's a droid tank." Rico then goes to shoot a missile... Christmas at Base 327 4 Rico asks Santa for another assault tank. He later tries to diguise himself with a moustache to ask Santa for another assault tank wile Santa battles Count Dooku. Imperial Base 327 When the New Guy comes back to the base Rico thinks he can fly and 15 years later he stays at the as a old man with the rest of Red Squadron. Trivia *"Rico" is short for Reconnaissance, which is his real name. He chose this name for himself as he is a recon trooper. *Rico was originally called "Assault Tank Clone" during the Christmas specials. It wasn't until "Red Squadron Goes Shopping" where he got his name. * Rico has 4 assault tanks. Category:Characters Category:Red Squadron Category:Major Characters Category:Clone trooper